


Loras and Renly do it on the iron throne. (or I couldn't find a proper title)

by Pyjama_Punk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consent, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjama_Punk/pseuds/Pyjama_Punk
Summary: Renly is the King, Loras his hand and they decide to have sex on the iron throne.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 13





	Loras and Renly do it on the iron throne. (or I couldn't find a proper title)

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and I accidently randomly switch between tenses (oopsie). I also am ace which makes writing sex scenes mildly awkward.

After a day of doing their respective duties, Loras enters the throne room where Renly is still sitting on the throne after some obligation that took longer than intended. Renly has an exhausted look on his face and doesn't notice his boyfriend until he starts to climb the steps up to the throne. “oh I wasn't expecting you would come here at such an hour.” Loras smiles “Your Grace, it is my duty as the hand of the king to be at your side at all times.” and climbs up the stairs to kneel before Renly. “May I?” he asks without lifting his head, “yes” he unwraps Renly from his layers of fine fabrics. Soon the silence is filled with sucking noises and the king's deep breaths. 

Just before Renly could finish, Loras re-arranges the fabric over Renly's crotch. He stands up to straddle Renly and sit on the king's lap, putting his legs over the arm rests of the otherwise spiky iron throne. Their clothes rustle as Renly puts an arm around Loras, he gently pushes a long strand of his golden curls behind his ear and leans in to kiss the beautiful man in his lap. Loras now grinds his ass into Renly's tented trousers, who hides his face in his boyfriend's chest to muffle the sound he was about to make. 

Renly gets a soft “no don't do that” and tries to protest but then he gets distracted by neck-kissing and feels a hickie that's about to form. Loras pauses to take a breath and Renly seizes that opportunity, attacking his knight of roses with passionate kisses. Said knight grins and moves his ass in the king's lap, causing a whimper to slip out of Renly.“I want to do it on this throne, so you think of me every time you sit on it.” Loras says and gently holds his boyfriend's face. Renly just smiles and shakes his head ever so slightly, “As if I don't already think of you all the time” he replied, then turned his attention to holding the beautiful man in his lap.


End file.
